


Concerning Ushya

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, M/M, Spider!Dean, arachnid!dean, spider!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are introduced to the Ushya, a species of half-man-half-spider than have been around since the dark ages. No one knows about the behavior of these creates, and while for now they have slipped away from memory, back in the days men knew to fear these creatures. (This little drabble is basically just an FYI to the fic that will be posted soon, just so you know more about the species before we tackle this bastard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Ushya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



If an average human were to look upon the cave, they would think it just a dull, ordinary thing. But this was a result of them not understanding what lay inside the ancient rock structure.

Humans eyes also could not pierce the darkness well enough to see what lay further inside, as it seemed even the strong artificial light could cut through. It would simply be swallowed up and devoured.

People seem naturally afraid of caves or in closed spaces. When we are forced into holes or other dark places, our heart quickens, our adrenaline rises, and we feel the urge to run. And while science has tried explaining this by saying it was animal instinct, they failed to explain why it’s instinct. What could have made humans and other creatures so afraid of something so simple as a giant hole in a rock? The answer isn’t buried somewhere deep in the mind, but rather, buried deep within the caves themselves.

They are in almost every cave deep enough that no light ever reaches the pit. Humans have forgotten they existed, and that small instinct kicks in whenever they go deep enough to almost glimpse them. People have come close, sure. They’ll see them scurry out of the corner of their eyes, hear them drop from the ceilings and proclaim “Oh, its just some rock.”

But it’s no rock. What it is in fact, is a Latin creature called “Matrem Stupri Hominis Aranearum.” Or more commonly known as The Hanging Ones, or Ushya.

 Back when Ushyas walked freely, people feared them. They were seen as terrible, flesh eating monsters who needed sacrifice to protect villagers and country folk. It was rumored than a nest of the beasts could devour a town of 1,000 in less than a night. That they could hypnotize people with their gaze, and their sharp appendages could slice through a man quicker than he could scream.

These rumors where completely unfounded of course, as few people have even seen a live Ushya, and fewer lived to tell the tale. Ushyas were very territorial beasts, and would not think twice about slaughtering any human or animal that strayed too close to the nest. But what little was know was carved into the brains of every person in every village that even had a cave in a thousand mile radius.

  1.      Ushya are strictly nocturnal, sun burns their eyes.
  2.      They nest in groups of 2-10, often family stick together and some hives have actually been found, with up to 20.
  3.      Males are stronger and more violent than females.
  4.      Males can mate with males, and females can mate with females if part of the gender pool is in danger, or they simply prefer it. All singular gender nests should be avoided.
  5.      Their language is a strange clicking sound they make by tapping their mandibles together and hissing
  6.      Despite being spiders, they seem to produce a honey-like substance.
  7.      They usually have six legs like spiders, and three, small, glass like eyes under the big pair.
  8.      They spin giant webs similar to Trapdoor or Funnel Web spiders, with various hidden sections for sleep and food hidden around.



 

  1.      They can stick to walls and walk upside down, and are weak to fire



 

  1. Their bite can have varying effects, depending on what the Ushya wants. Know side effects are



i)              Acid style poison that liquefies the body

ii)             Paralysis inducing

iii)           Drowziness and fainting

(It should also be noted that the mates of Ushya are often covered in bites, so its believed to be a sign of ownership or even a mating ritual.)

 

Something only recently discovered was the fact that they seem to possess some kind of deity. A female Ushya (believed to be the first recorded) whom they refer to as Mother or Ortus. Based on caves drawings, she was very war-like and often lead raids against humans. She was the only known female with red hair, and never took a male mate. 

Ushya are very dangerous and known nesting spots should be destroyed if possible.  They are categorized by age, but live a very long life. There are also two different species, Hairless and Shelled. Ushyas’ spider legs and bodies are covered in either a thick fur for those that live in colder areas, or slick, smooth covering (almost like an exo-skeleton or shell) for those in warmer areas. (the legs are also pointed that the bases, and are used as weapons) Both are often covered by intricate patterns and designs, but some are simple and lack these designs. For the coated ones, they can come in a large verity of colour, while Hair-covered usually have a solid colour. Both have hard skin that can break arrow shafts, and only the human parts are vulnerable.

As for the human bits, they resemble fit humans with slightly darker skin tones and or freckles. (there isn’t a known reason for this, some just do) They also have claw-like nails and a very firm grip. Females cover their chests with webs so they aren’t a bother, and often have long, wild hair. Males often have short, or spiked hair and can produce webs just like females. 

The webs are incredibly sticky, and often tear off flesh before they snap. But, are very flexible, and young Ushya have been spotted bouncing off them to reach high places.

Ushya attack by using scorpion like tails and their legs as sharpened battering rams.

Ushya are born from eggs, and are blind when they hatch. Their teeth aren’t sharpened, nor do they have poison. But after 3 weeks they are teenagers and resemble the traits of an adult, but their designs aren’t flushed out and they aren’t as nimble. When they reach adulthood, they can use their legs fully and become contortionists, and can squeeze through holes smaller than themselves. They can also jump high places, but need all their legs to walk, so taking out a pair is the best way of killing them. 

On the topic of reproductive systems, both genders (as they are often hermaphrodites) have appendages that can be used as the “penis”, but it is often hid behind a slit style covering when not in use. They lay them in clusters of up to 5, and they hatch after 6 months of development. (As a side note, scientists have actually theorized that because Ushya have DNA similar to humans, mating between the two could be possible, or merely a sexual relationship, but it has never been testing for lack of test subjects in both fields.)

 

When walking in cave, never walk in an area with a high ceiling, as pouncing from above is the main method of attack, and they can walk around silently and often lay web traps to collect from later.

 

So be weary when walking in caves, as Ushya delight in playing games with unsuspecting prey. It’s better to avoid them all together, and even if your child wanders into one, it’s better for one to die than both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaayyyy, you made it through the weirdness! I probably won't have any Ushya!Cas and Ushya!Dean sexy times when the fic is being written (since my smut is laughable at best and idk how spider humans do-the-do, it would be easier to write sex scenes if one was human, but we aren't gonna do that.) I'll try write the chapters on a weekly basis or after school randomly. I don't count on it getting very popular, but just so you know. I hope it doesn't get super long, but I'd like a decent plot. I don't know, we'll see how it goes.


End file.
